


Amas Veritas

by theunlikelylovers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunlikelylovers/pseuds/theunlikelylovers
Summary: "It all began with your ancestor. They were the first in our family. And you two are the most recent in a long and distinguished line. The people feared them because they had a gift. They had the gift of magic. And it was this very gift that saved their life from getting hung. They were banished from the town and They waited for their lover to rescue them. But they never came. No one came. In a moment of despair, they casted a spell upon themselves that they would never again feel the agony of love. But as their bitterness grew the spell turned into a curse. A curse on any person who dared love a Strange child. That was what happened to your mother she heard the beetles ticking for your father's death all day long. She knew that when you hear the sound of the deathwatch beetle the man you love is doomed to die."Practical Magic Ironstrange AU (not like the plot, just the basis)





	Amas Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope you all like it!!

Stephen Strange was born with a gift and that gift was magic. He lived with his two aunts Evanora and Locasta after his mother died because of their father's death. That’s what happens to the lovers of Strange children. It was a curse put on all of the Strange Children. But something was different with his mother, after generations and generations of having girls. They had a boy this time, a boy and a girl. Stephen and Sabrina. Stephen and Sabrina swore they would grow old together just like their aunts. Stephen never wanted to fall in love. As a boy he made a spell, a love spell called Amas Veritas so he would never fall in love.

“They will hear my call a mile away. They will whistle my favorite song.”

“Stephen what are you doing?” Sabrina asks as she sees her brother walking around adding various ingredients into a bowl.

“I’m summoning a true love spell. They will be kind, They will have chocolate brown eyes, They will be smart, They can’t cook, They will be a builder, They will be trustful and love me no matter what."

“Stephen, I thought you never wanted to fall in love.”

“That's the point. The person I dreamed of doesn't exist. And if they don’t exist, I'll never die of a broken heart like mom” He walks over to the edge of the balcony, blue flower petals rise above the bowl into the wind.

When they turned 18, Sabrina moved out with her boyfriend a few states over. Stephen stayed with his aunts. He went to college and got his doctorate. Until one day at the hospital her worked at he met a girl named Christine. Christine was beautiful and they fell in love immediately. Stephen moved in with Christine, he was in love.  
Everything was perfect until one night Stephen was laying in their bed and he hears a noise. A noise unlike any other. It was the sound of the deathwatch beetle. Stephen should've known this day would come. He thought he could avoid it. He ran around the house looking for Christine. He can’t find her. He runs out the door and tries to call her. She doesn’t answer. Stephen runs downtown in search for her. He gets a call from an unknown number.

“Are you Stephen Strange?”

“Yes?”

“Your girlfriend, Christine, has been in an accident, I’m sorry sir but she didn’t make it.”


End file.
